Hanna-Barbera
Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. /ˈhænə ˌbɑːrˈbɛrə/ (simply known as Hanna-Barbera and also referred to as H-B Classics, H-B Enterprises, H-B Production Company, Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. '''and '''Hanna-Barbera Films) was an American animation studio founded in 1949 by Tom and Jerry creators and former Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer animation directors William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, in partnership with film director George Sidney.1 For more than five decades in the 20th century, it was a prominent force and leader in American television animation as it created a variety of popular animated characters and a succession of cartoon series, including The Tom and Jerry Show, Chilly Willy, Mighty Mouse Playhouse, Spike and Tyke, The Flintstones, The Yogi Bear Show, The Jetsons, Wacky Races, Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! and The Smurfs.2 Many theatrical and televised feature length films were also produced along with specials and direct-to-video content. Hanna Barbera was won a big prize, owned by Screen Gems from 1946 to 1951. Hanna and Barbera's cartoons won them seven Academy Awards, eight Emmy Awards and a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame.34 Now established as a successful company, the two men and Sidney sold it to Taft Broadcasting on December 29, 1966 and be run by Taft for the next quarter-century.5 By the mid-1980s, when the profitability of Saturday-morning cartoons was eclipsed by weekday afternoon syndication, Hanna-Barbera's fortunes had declined. Turner Broadcasting System purchased the studio from Taft (by then renamed Great American Broadcasting) in late 1991 and used much of its back catalog as programming for Cartoon Network.67 After Turner purchased the company, Hanna and Barbera continued to serve as creative consultants and mentors. After becoming a subsidiary of Warner Bros. Animation in 1996 following Turner's merger with Time Warner, it was ultimately absorbed into Warner Bros. Animation in 2005. As of 2019, Warner Bros. now distributes subsequent Hanna-Barbera cartoons, as well as now owning the rights to its back catalogue and brand name. History 1939–1949: Success with Tom & Jerry, birth of Hanna-Barbera William Hanna, a native of Melrose, New Mexico and Joseph Barbera, born of Italian heritage in New York City, first met at the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer studio and was released a new logo of Hanna Barbera in 1939, while working at its animation division (through its Rudolf Ising unit) and started a partnership that would last for six decades. Their first cartoon together, the Oscar-nominated Puss Gets the Boot, featuring a cat named Jasper and an unnamed mouse, was released to theaters in 1940 and served as the pilot for the long-running theatrical short subject series Tom and Jerry. Hanna and Barbera served as directors of the shorts for over 10 years, with Hanna supervising the animation8 and Barbera in charge of the stories and pre-production. In addition being nominated for twelve Oscars, seven of the cartoons won seven for Best Short Subject (Cartoons) between 1943 and 1949, but were awarded to producer Fred Quimby, who was not involved in the creative development of the shorts.9:83–84 The pair also directed new hybrid animated and live-action musical sequences for MGM's feature films Anchors Aweigh (notable for its dance sequence featuring Gene Kelly and Jerry). 1949–1969: Prime years with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Huckleberry Hound and others H-B Classics was the first major animation studio to successfully produce cartoons exclusively for television14 and after rebroadcasts of theatrical cartoons as programming, its old TV original The Tom and Jerry, premiered on NBC in September 1949.15 The Tom and Jerry Show premiered on NBC in 1950. Hanna-Barbera Classics was reincorporated as H-B Enterprise. The Mighty Mouse Show and its only non-MGM short film series, would follow in 1951. The Mighty Mouse Playhouse premiered in syndication in 1955 and aired in most markets just before prime time. A ratings success, it introduced a new crop of cartoon stars to audiences, in particular The Gumby Show, Mighty Mouse Playhouse, Spike and Tyke, The Ruff and Reddy Show, Huckleberry Hound, Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks and Yogi Bear and was the first to win an Emmy. The Tom and Jerry Show and its only theatrical short film series, would follow in 1951. The studio began expanding rapidly following its initial success and several animation industry alumni – in particular former Warner Bros. Cartoons storymen Michael Maltese and Warren Foster, who became new head writers for the studio – joined the staff at this time along with Joe Ruby and Ken Spears as film editors and Iwao Takamoto as character designer.12 By 1959, H-B Enterprises was reincorporated as Hanna-Barbera Productions and slowly became a leader in TV animation production from then on. The Quick Draw McGraw Show and its only theatrical short film series, Loopy De Loop, would follow in 1959. The Flintstones premiered on ABC in prime time in 1960, loosely based on the CBS series The Honeymooners. It was set in a fictionalized stone age of cavemen and dinosaurs. Jackie Gleason considered suing Hanna-Barbera for copyright infringement, but decided not to because he didn't want to be known as "the man who yanked Fred Flintstone off the air". The show ran for an amazing six seasons, becoming the longest-running animated show in American prime time TV history, a ratings and merchandising success and the top-ranking animated program in syndication history until being beaten out by The Simpsons in 1996. It initially received mixed reviews from critics, but its reputation eventually improved and is now considered a classic. The Yogi Bear Show, the first spinoff from the studio, premiered in 1961 followed by Top Cat for ABC. The three shows Wally Gator, Touché Turtle and Dum Dum and Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har aired as part of The Hanna-Barbera New Cartoon Series then The Jetsons debuted in 1962. Several animated TV commercials were produced as well, often starring their own characters (probably the best known is a series of Pebbles cereal commercials for Post featuring Barney tricking Fred into giving him his Pebbles cereal) and H-B also produced the opening credits for Bewitched, in which animated caricatures of Samantha and Darrin appeared. These characterizations were reused in the sixth season Flintstones episode "Samantha". The former Hanna-Barbera building at 3400 Cahuenga Boulevard West in Hollywood, California, seen in a 2007 photograph. The small yellow structure (lower right) was originally the "guard shack" for the property entrance to the east of the building. In 1963, its operations moved off the Kling lot (by then renamed the Red Skelton Studios) to 3400 Cahuenga Boulevard West in Hollywood, California. This contemporary office building was designed by architect Arthur Froehlich. Its ultra-modern design included a sculpted latticework exterior, moat, fountains and a Jetsons-like tower. In 1964, newer programs of The Magilla Gorilla Show, The Peter Potamus Show and Jonny Quest aired. Atom Ant, Secret Squirrel and Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt came in 1965. Screen Gems and Hanna-Barbera's partnership lasted until 1965, when Hanna and Barbera announced the sale of their studio to Taft Broadcasting.13 Taft's acquisition of Hanna-Barbera was delayed for a year by a lawsuit from Joan Perry, John Cohn, and Harrison Cohn – the wife and sons of former Columbia Pictures president Harry Cohn, who felt that the studio undervalued the Cohns' 18% share in the company when it was sold a few years previously.16 In 1966, an animated Laurel and Hardy series debuted on air. Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles and Space Ghost also first aired. By December 1966, the litigation had been settled and the studio was finally acquired by Taft for $12 million. It would fold it into its corporate structure in 1967 and 1968,13 becoming its distributor. Hanna and Barbera stayed on with the studio while Screen Gems retained licensing and distribution rights to the previous Hanna-Barbera produced cartoons,13 along with trademarks to the characters into the 1970s and 1980s.1317 A number of new comedy and action cartoons followed in 1967, among them are The Space Kidettes, The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show, Birdman and the Galaxy Trio, The Herculoids, Shazzan, Fantastic Four, Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor and Samson & Goliath (a.k.a. Young Samson). The Banana Splits Adventure Hour, The Adventures of Gulliver and The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn arosed in 1968, while the successful Wacky Races and its spinoffs The Perils of Penelope Pitstop and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines aired on CBS, followed by Cattanooga Cats for ABC. The studio had its first (and only) record label Hanna-Barbera Records,18 headed by Danny Hutton and distributed by Columbia Records. Previously, children's records featuring H-B characters were released by Colpix Records. 1969–1979: Scooby spinoffs, live-action and more Next came Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! in 1969, which blended comedy, action and elements from I Love a Mystery and The Many Loves of Dobie Gillis.1920 Running for two seasons on CBS, it centered on four teenagers and a dog solving supernatural mysteries. Referred to as "The General Motors of animation," Hanna-Barbera would eventually go even further by producing nearly two-thirds of all Saturday morning cartoons in a single year. On the horizon, the studio produced a steady stream of new mystery-solving, prime time, Saturday morning, superhero, action-adventure and spinoff cartoons for broadcast. The studio's "Rainbow" logo, used from 1974 to 1979 and later revived in 2017 for the Wacky Races reboot. These include Harlem Globetrotters, Josie and the Pussycats, Where's Huddles, The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show, Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!, The Funky Phantom, The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan, Wait Till Your Father Gets Home, The Flintstone Comedy Hour, The Roman Holidays, Sealab 2020, The New Scooby-Doo Movies, Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space, the feature film Charlotte's Web, Speed Buggy, Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids, Yogi's Gang, Super Friends, Goober and the Ghost Chasers, Inch High, Private Eye, Jeannie, The Addams Family, Hong Kong Phooey, Devlin, Partridge Family 2200 A.D., These Are The Days, Valley of the Dinosaurs, Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch, The Tom & Jerry Show, The Great Grape Ape Show, The Mumbly Cartoon Show, The Scooby-Doo Show, Dynomutt, Dog Wonder, Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels, Clue Club, Jabberjaw, Laff-A-Lympics, CB Bears, The Robonic Stooges, The All-New Super Friends Hour, The All New Popeye Hour, Yogi's Space Race, Galaxy Goof-Ups, Buford and the Galloping Ghost, Challenge of the Super Friends, Godzilla, Jana of the Jungle, The New Fred and Barney Show, Casper and the Angels, The New Shmoo, The Super Globetrotters, Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo and The World's Greatest Super Friends. The majority of American television animation were made by Hanna-Barbera with their major competition coming from Filmation and DePatie-Freleng. ABC president Fred Silverman gave H-B the majority of its Saturday morning cartoon time after dropping Filmation for its failure of Uncle Croc's Block.[citation needed] Along with the rest of the American animation industry, it began moving away from producing all its cartoons in-house in the late 1970s and early 1980s. Joe Ruby and Ken Spears left to found their own studio Ruby-Spears Enterprises in 1977, with Filmways as its parent company. In 1979, Taft bought Worldvision Enterprises, which would become the syndication distributor for the Hanna-Barbera cartoons. The studio would try at producing new shows and films entirely in live-action, though its success selling such programming was limited by its track record as an animation company. Hanna-Barbera had already got into live-action in the late 1960s (mixing it with animation). Its live-action unit was spun off and renamed Solow Production Company, which immediately following the name change, was able to sell the action series Man from Atlantis to NBC.21 Hanna-Barbera's most distinguished live-action production by far was The Gathering, an Emmy award-winning TV movie starring Edward Asner and Maureen Stapleton, written by James Poe and directed by Randal Kleiser. International expansion and educational projects In Australia, Hanna-Barbera Pty. Ltd. was formed in 1972 as an Australian unit of the American studio. In 1974, 50% of the studio was acquired by the Hamlyn Group, which in 1978 was acquired by James Hardie Industries. In 1983, both Taft and James Hardie Industries reorganized the division as Taft-Hardie Group Pty. Ltd. The company established a division in Los Angeles known as Southern Star Productions, headed by Buzz Potamkin in 1984. New cartoons produced by this unit, would be animated by the Australian Hanna-Barbera studio in Sydney and carried the name Southern Star/Hanna-Barbera Australia. In 1987, Hanna-Barbera Poland was established to produce cartoon shows and VHS videocassettes for Polish-speaking audiences. It operated under that name until 1993. In Italy, Hanna-Barbera's cartoons had become very popular. The studio launched a major thrust into the European market with the introduction of The Hanna-Barbera Hour, which was supported by an integrated European marketing program. For earthquake preparedness, Barbera and the studio teamed with Los Angeles County Supervisor Michael D. Antonovich for a new project called the Shakey Quakey Schoolhouse Van, headlined by Yogi Bear. Production process changes Since 1949, Hanna-Barbera had produced nightly prime time, Saturday morning and weekday afternoon cartoons for all four major networks (ABC, NBC, CBS and FOX) and syndication in the United States until 1995. The small budgets that TV animation producers had to work within prevented them, and most other producers of American television animation, from working with the full theatrical-quality animation the duo had been known for at Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. While the budget for MGM's seven-minute Tom and Jerry shorts was about $35,000, the Hanna-Barbera studios was required to produce five-minute Ruff and Reddy episodes for no more than $3,000 a piece.1 To keep within these tighter budgets, Hanna-Barbera modified the concept of limited animation (also called semi-animation) practiced and popularized by the United Productions of America (UPA) studio, which also once had a partnership with Columbia Pictures. Character designs were simplified, and backgrounds and animation cycles (walks, runs, etc.) were regularly re-purposed. Characters were often broken up into a handful of levels, so that only the parts of the body that needed to be moved at a given time (i.e. a mouth, an arm, a head) would be animated. The rest of the figure would remain on a held animation cel. This allowed a typical 10-minute short to be done with only 1,200 drawings instead of the usual 26,000. Dialogue, music and sound effects were emphasized over action, leading Chuck Jones—a contemporary who worked for Warner Bros. Cartoons and whose short The Dover Boys practically invented many of the concepts in limited animation—disparagingly refer to the limited television cartoons produced by Hanna-Barbera and others as "illustrated radio".22 In a story published by The Saturday Evening Post in 1961, critics stated that Hanna-Barbera was taking on more work than it could handle and was resorting to shortcuts only a television audience would tolerate.23 An executive who worked for Walt Disney Productions said, "We don't even consider them competition".23 Animation historian Christopher P. Lehman argues that Hanna-Barbera attempted to maximize their bottom line by recycling story formulas and characterization instead of introducing new ones. Once a formula for an original series was deemed successful, the studio would keep reusing it in subsequent series.24 Besides copying their own works, Hanna-Barbera would draw inspiration from the works of other people and studios.24 Lehman considers that the studio served as a main example of how animation studios which focused on TV animation differed from those that focused on theatrical animation. Theatrical animation studios tried to maintain full and fluid animation, and consequently struggled with the rising expenses associated with producing it.24 Limited animation as practiced by Hanna-Barbera kept production costs at a minimum. The cost in quality of using this technique was that Hanna-Barbera's characters only moved when absolutely necessary.24 Ironically, in the late 1940s and early 1950s, Hanna-Barbera was the only studio in Hollywood that was actively hiring, and it picked up a number of Warner Bros. artists who were laid off during this period. Its solution to the criticism over its quality was to go into movies. It produced eight theatrical films, among them are higher-quality versions of its TV cartoons and adaptations of other material. It was also the first animation studio to have their work produced overseas. One of these companies was a subsidiary started by Hanna-Barbera called Fil-Cartoons in the Philippines.25 Wang Film Productions got its start as an overseas facility for the studio in 1956. Ironically, in the late 1950s and early 1960s, Hanna-Barbera was the only studio in Hollywood that was actively hiring, and it picked up a number of Disney artists who were laid off during this period. Its solution to the criticism over its quality was to go into movies. It produced six theatrical films, among them are higher-quality versions of its TV cartoons and adaptations of other material. It was also the first animation studio to have their work produced overseas. Sound effects Main article: Hanna-Barbera sound effects Hanna-Barbera was noted for their large library of sound effects. Besides cartoon-style ones (such as ricochets, slide whistles, etc.), they also had familiar sounds used for transportation, household items and more. When Hanna and Barbera started their studio in 1949, they created handful of sound effects and had limited choices. They also took some sounds from the then-defunct MGM cartoon studio and various other cartoon and movie studios like Universal Pictures, Warner Bros. Animation and Walt Disney Productions. By 1950, they began to expand and added more sound effects to their library, sounds was copied from Screen Gems. The Hanna-Barbera sound effects are rarely and sparingly used in children's programs from other studios, along with live-action films, animated films and video games. 1980–1991: Smurfs craze and decline The studio's "Swirling Star" logo, used from 1979 to 1986, was based on a logo designed for Taft by Saul Bassand a CG version of it was used from 1986 to 1992. The original was used again from 1989 to 1990, then its CG counterpart would return and be used in later Cartoon Network content from 1997 to 1999. Super Friends, The Flintstone Comedy Show, The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang and Richie Rich emerged in 1980, then came Laverne and Shirley in the Army, Space Stars, The Kwicky Koala Show and Trollkins in 1981. Taft purchased Ruby-Spears from Filmways the same year. While Filmation, Marvel/Sunbow, Rankin/Bass and DiC introduced successful syndicated shows based on licensed properties (mostly toy lines), Hanna-Barbera continued to produce for Saturday mornings and weekday afternoons, but no longer dominated the TV animation market as it did formerly. Its control over children's programming went down from 80% to 20%. Worldvision Home Video released episodes of earlier Hanna-Barbera shows on VHS until 1988. The highly successful series The Smurfs, adapted from the comic by Pierre Culliford (known as Peyo) and centering on a gang of tiny blue forest dwelling creatures led by Papa Smurf, premiered and aired on NBC for nine seasons, becoming the longest-running Saturday morning cartoon series in broadcast history, a significant ratings success, the top-rated program in eight years and the highest for an NBC show since 1970.[citation needed] In 1982, fresh cartoons Jokebook, The Gary Coleman Show, Shirt Tales, Pac-Man, The Little Rascals and The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour first aired then The Dukes, Monchhichis, The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show''and ''The Biskitts came to the airwaves in 1983. The studio set up a computerized digital ink and paint system and was innovative for its time. It was the first to use digital coloring, long before other animation studios. This process did not require as much effort as time consuming labor of painting on cels and photographing them. Many of Hanna and Barbera's shows were outsourced to Cuckoo's Nest Studios, Mr. Big Cartoons, Mook Co., Ltd., Toei Animation and Fil-Cartoons in Australia and Asia. The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries, Snorks, Challenge of the GoBots, Pink Panther and Sons and Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show all aired in 1984. In 1985, The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians, The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo along with Yogi's Treasure Hunt, Galtar and the Golden Lance and Paw Paws (the three shows introduced in The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera) debuted while new Jetsons episodes premiered. The studio also presented The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible, its first new straight-to-video series.27 In 1986, new Jonny Quest episodes and series of Pound Puppies, The Flintstone Kids, Foofur and Wildfire aired while Tom and Jerry (part of the pre-May 1986 MGM film library) would be bought by Turner Entertainment. Sky Commanders and Popeye and Son debuted in 1987. Meanwhile, Taft, whose financial troubles were affecting Hanna-Barbera, would be acquired by the American Financial Corporation in 1987, renaming it Great American Broadcasting the following year.[citation needed] A Pup Named Scooby-Doo, The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley, new Yogi Bear episodes, Fantastic Max, The Further Adventures of SuperTed and Paddington Bear followed in 1988 and 1989. Worldvision was sold to Aaron Spelling Productions except for Hanna-Barbera's library, which remained owned by Great American. Some of the staff got a call from Warner Bros. to resurrect its animation department[citation needed] and Tom Ruegger along with his colleagues left to develop new programs there.[citation needed] David Kirschner would be named CEO of Barbera and Hanna's studio.28 In 1990, under Kirschner, the studio formed Bedrock Productions, a unit for various movies and shows.29 Great American put Hanna-Barbera, along with Ruby-Spears, up for sale after being less successful and burdened in debt. New shows Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone, Rick Moranis in Gravedale High, Tom & Jerry Kids Show, an adaptation of Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures, The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda and Wake, Rattle, and Roll (later as Jump, Rattle, and Roll) first aired for broadcast. The studio would start its home video line Hanna-Barbera Home Video. 1991–2003: Turner rebound, rise of Cartoon Network and absorption into Warner Bros. Animation In 1991, Young Robin Hood (a co-production with Canada's CINAR), The Pirates of Dark Water and Yo Yogi! (widely cited as one of the worst cartoons of all time)[citation needed] debuted. That same year, the Hanna-Barbera and Ruby-Spears libraries were acquired by a 50-50 joint venture between Turner Broadcasting (which by that time also bought the pre-May 1986 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer library) and Apollo Investment Fund for $320 million.30 Turner purchased these assets to use in the launch an all-animation network aimed at children and younger audiences.[citation needed] Turner's president of entertainment Scott Sassa hired Fred Seibert, a former executive for MTV Networks, to head Hanna-Barbera. Seibert filled the gap left by the departed Great American-era crew with new animators, directors, producers and writers, including Pat Ventura, Craig McCracken, Donovan Cook, Genndy Tartakovsky, David Feiss, Seth MacFarlane, Van Partible, Stewart St. John and Butch Hartman.31 In 1992, the studio was renamed as H-B Production Company.[citation needed] That year, the studio released Fish Police, Capitol Critters, and another Addams Family series, while Turner launched Cartoon Network, the world's first 24-hour all-animation channel, to broadcast its library of animated classics, of which Hanna-Barbera was the core contributor.32 Hanna, Iwao Takamoto, studio employee and Barbera, from July 14, 1996. In 1993, the studio again changed its name again to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. while Turner acquired the remaining interests in the studio from Apollo Investment Fund for $255 million.33 The studio released a number of new cartoons in 1994, including Droopy, Master Detective, The New Adventures of Captain Planet, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron and 2 Stupid Dogs. At this time, Turner Broadcasting refocused the studio to produce new shows exclusively for its networks. Dumb and Dumber, which premiered in 1995 on ABC would be the final new Hanna-Barbera show to air on a broadcast network. What a Cartoon! (promoted as World Premiere Toons), an animation showcase led by Seibert, premiered in 1995, featuring new creator-driven shorts developed for Cartoon Network by Hanna-Barbera's in-house staff. Several new original series emerged from What a Cartoon, including Dexter's Laboratory, Johnny Bravo, Cow and Chicken, The Powerpuff Girls and much more. In 1996, more new series Cave Kids and The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest''premiered. That same year, Turner Broadcasting merged with Time Warner. Hanna-Barbera operated on Cahuenga Blvd. until 1998, when its operations, archives and extensive animation art collection moved to Sherman Oaks Galleria in Sherman Oaks, California, alongside Warner's animation unit. Too expensive for it to operate by itself,[''citation needed] H-B operated out of the Warner facilities. The Cahuenga Blvd. studio faced demolition, despite the efforts of Barbera and others to preserve the facility. In May 2003, the Los Angeles City Council approved a plan to preserve the Cahuenga Blvd. facility while allowing retail and residential development on the site.34 Hanna-Barbera continued to operate at Sherman Oaks Galleria until 2003, when it was absorbed into Warner Bros. Animation.35 Cartoon Network Studios was revived and took over production of Cartoon Network's programming.36 Hanna died of throat cancer on March 22, 2001. Sidney, who worked with Hanna and Barbera as their business partner, died from complications of lymphoma on May 5, 2002. Barbera would continue work until his death of natural causes on December 18, 2006.37 2003–present: New projects based on legacy properties Following its absorption into Warner Bros. Animation, the unit has produced new projects based on Hanna-Barbera's legacy properties, including new direct-to-video movies and television series featuring Scooby-Doo, Tom & Jerry and other new Hanna-Barbera-based animated content for network broadcast, film release, streaming services and other media. Hanna-Barbera was oficially defunct in 2003. On December 21, 2008, On Hanna-Barbera will operate a new operator: BBC President, David Clementi, Barbera died 2 years ago. On December 30, 2008, new operator announced a new logo with italic font and will reincorporate and changes name to Hanna-Barbera Films, will be launch tomorrow in worldwide at 10:00 AM. The first film which will use this new logo is Everyone's Hero. The logo was developed by Hanna-Barbera on January 1, 2007 at 10:00 am''.'' In January 1, 2007, the studio again changed its name again to Hanna-Barbera Films while Turner acquired the remaining interests in the studio from Apollo Investment Fund for $195 million.33 The studio released a number of films in 2007, including Stomp the Yard, Catch and Release, Notbit, The Astronaut Farmer, Wild Hogs, TMNT and Meet the Robinsons. At this time, Turner Broadcasting refocused the studio to produce new shows exclusively for its networks. Spider-Man 3, which premiered in 2007 on ABC would be the final new Hanna-Barbera Film show to air on a broadcast network. 2016, Warner Bros. announced the film Scoob was in the works, based on the classic Scooby-Doo property. The film, originally scheduled for release in September 2018 but later pushed back to 2020,38 is intended to be the first installment of a Hanna-Barbera Cinematic Universe.394041 Warner Bros. is also developing films based on The Jetsons (with Conrad Vernon set to direct and Matt Lieberman writing the screenplay),424344 The Flintstones, and Wacky Races.38 DC Comics debuted a new comic book initiative titled Hanna-Barbera Beyond, a re-imagining of some of the Hanna-Barbera studio's classic cartoons and characters in some darker and edgier settings.45 Additional titles arrived in March 2017 crossing over with the DC Universe46 and other projects from Warner as well.47